


Resonance

by ThatDastardCerberus



Series: Frequencies [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Reincarnation, more tags to come with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: It's not easy raising four Diamond hybrids. But it's a task the Crystal Gems will happily take on.





	Resonance

_“So, what are we gonna call her? Pink?”_

_“No… I don’t think that name suits her anymore. Rose doesn’t, either.”_

_“Then what will her name be?”_

_“How about… Seren?”_

* * *

Pearl had no idea that how difficult it was to raise a baby, let alone four gem-human hybrids. She partly wished she had paid attention to Greg’s care of Steven to gain a better understanding of human infants. Although, the gem aspect was still up for debate, as all four children possessed no gemstone anywhere. Instead of gemstones, they each possessed a birthmark of sort, placed exactly where their gems had been. At first, the Crystal Gems had been confused by the marks, until realizing they were just that, markings.

By all accounts, they seemed completely human.

Still, Pearl was dedicated to insuring these children would grow up healthy and happy, so of course she purchased several books on raising children, from infancy to early adulthood. She didn’t know if they would age like normal humans, but it was worth the effort, at least.

Being a gem, however, really had its perks. She didn’t need to sleep or eat, so the children waking up at odd hours for feeding or changing wasn’t a hassle to deal with. She found herself even enjoying these mundane duties. The way they looked at her, curious and bright eyed, it was as if they had no memory of what their former lives were like.

Perhaps that was for the best. She couldn’t vouch for the other Diamonds, but her Diamond, Pink Diamond, had the worst struggles. The feeling of being unwanted, underappreciated, not acknowledged… Pearl had witnessed it firsthand how poorly the other Diamonds had treated her. Rose had no love towards her former identity, and even though she happily embraced her new identity, Pearl had the sinking suspicion that Rose couldn’t even bring herself to love herself as a new person.

Still, the idea of keeping secrets, truths about the Diamonds, rubbed her the wrong way. Hiding things hadn’t helped Steven; in fact, it had only negatively hurt him and caused the gems’ relationship with him to stay on unsteady grounds. Keeping things hidden had affected everyone negatively in the end. Even Pearl, being forced to keep a secret, had slowly hated her inability to talk about Rose’s former identity. And yet right now, the truth was—

A babbling noise distracted Pearl from her thoughts, causing her to turn her head to see big brown eyes watching her closely.

Seren. She had chosen that name for the baby girl that was born from Pink Diamond’s gem. It meant star, which Pearl thought of as fitting. The symbol of the star was the Crystal Gem’s calling card.

Seren was like a star herself, seemingly lighting up the room with her babbling and giggles. She smiled brightly, as brightly as a baby could, mind you. Her curly red hair stuck in various places, a messy mop that seemed to defy gravity.

Pearl approached the play pen, where the small Seren clung to the bars with eager anticipation. She had been the smallest of the bunch, but she made up for it with her boundless energy and endless baby noises. Pearl briefly wondered if this would continue as she grew up, or if she would change. She almost laughed at the thought. Change. Change was so easy for humans, and it would easy for Seren now.

Seren babbled happily as Pearl leaned down and scooped up the child. She really did love being held, and Pearl didn’t mind. The happy cooing was contagious, and Pearl couldn’t stop the smile that spread on her face. Raising her wouldn’t be easy, but it would be worth it.


End file.
